


Cherise

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embarrassed Sam Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	Cherise

Cherise

For Dean Winchester, Sam's lips were like cherries.  
One pulled the other.  
He kissed him in his own way, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket, resting his lips against hers, sometimes licking his lower lip, in others he gave him a gentle bite leaving an imprint of his passage and of this, Sam he was happy, but he found the latter's continuous assaults on his mouth somewhat embarrassing.  
He knew very well why, Dean was a type who literally turned to facts, or he was jealous of Sammy.  
It even happened when they were looking for a present for Charlie for his birthday, that the shop assistant had begun to flirt with him insistently, Dean had grabbed him by the jacket literally planting his mouth against his own, including his tongue; not without having thrown an incinerator look at the poor woman.  
Sam let out a small sigh: he touched his swollen and red mouth with the tip of his finger.  
Just like in that stupid saying, the cherry pulls one like the other.


End file.
